I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend Harry
by mrs.cookieeater
Summary: My first song fic. Its a Harry/? song fic. Who is Harry's lover, Hermione or Ron? Find out by reading. Remember to R&R and tell me if this is a good song fic.


**Hey guys, this is my first song fic so please be nice. The surprise is at the end this is a Harry/? Pairing! But be warned, some of you may not like it. Harry is either with Ron or Hermione but you will have to read it to find out. Okay, so I've gotten into Glee lately and I just adore Quinn and Sam's 'Lucky' and I thought of the idea to make a Harry/? Song fic hope you enjoy.**

Harry and I have been in a relationship for three weeks now and I'm loving every minute of it and when he came up with the idea to sing this song, I kind of liked it.

Harry started strumming the strings of the guitar, a talent that he picked up from the muggles. Well, at least that's what he says, but he always talks about how the muggles hate him. So I don't see how he could have learned if nobody would teach him.

"Do you hear me? I'm talking to you.  
>Across the water across the deep blue ocean.<br>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying." He sang, it was really good. I swear hes had some singing lessons, even though he swears he hasn't.

"Boy I hear you, in my dreams.  
>I feel your whisper, across the sea.<br>I keep you with me, in my heart.  
>You make it easier when life gets hard." I 'sang' it sounded like I was a frog croaking, I was an awful singer, but Harry always told me that I was better than him. I knew it was a lie. I knew I was dead awful<p>

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend.  
>Lucky to have been where I have been.<br>Lucky to be coming home again." We sung the chorus together, I smiled at him, and he smiled back. It was actually sort of fun. If you like that sort of thing. "Ooooooooooooh." We sang again, the song was really good when you put mine and Harry's voice together.

"They don't know how long it takes.  
>Waiting for a love like this.<br>Every time we say goodbye.  
>I wish we had one more kiss.<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will." I sung, Harry still strumming away on the guitar and echoing perfectly, a few of the lines.

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend.  
>Lucky to have been where I have been.<br>Lucky to be coming home again.  
>Lucky we're in love in every way.<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed.  
>Lucky to be coming home someday." We sung together, my favourite part was definitely the chorus. It was really beautiful, not that I'm that sentimental, it's just… Okay I'll admit it; I'm being girly with this song.<p>

"And so I'm sailing through the sea.  
>To an island where we'll meet.<br>You'll hear the music fill the air.  
>I'll put a flower in your hair." He sung, continuing the strumming of the guitar. I really don't know how he got so good at it. It's not like this song is particularly hard, it's just that I wouldn't be able to do it.<p>

"Though the breezes through trees.  
>Move so pretty you're all I see.<br>As the world keeps spinning 'round.  
>You hold me right here, right now." I sang, I still don't think that I'm good, but I'm gaining confidence, the whole song I was really nervous.<p>

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br>Lucky to be coming home someday" We sung the last piece together, it was a magical song. I think this is my new favourite song. It was 'magical', I smiled at that. Harry thought I was smiling at him again and smiled back. "Ooooooooooooh. Ooooooooooooh. Oooooh."

And then the song ended. Harry smiled and leaned in and kissed me gently. His lips tasted like strawberry, which must've been because before we sung the song we were feeding each other strawberries. I was still shocked by his kisses even though we have shared a fair few. His lips were soft and moist against mine, and I loved it.

He pulled back and smiled at me. I smiled back. He then leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Ron, I love you, you know that right?" He asked, and I practically melted. But I wasn't going to tell him that. I didn't want to sound like a girl.

"Harry, I love you, you know that right?" I mimicked him, only changing my name to his.

"I do now." He smiled at me and then kissed me again. I didn't know what was going to happen in the future, what with Voldemort on the loose now. All I knew was that right now; I was happy.

_End._

**Well? What do you think? It's my first song fic and I want to know if you guys think it's alright. Also, just wanted to check, this is a song fic right? Well, anyway R&R! (It means read and review if you didn't already know) Please? All reviews will be accepted, and yes, I will accept constructive criticism but not rude comments like 'This really sucks!' or 'That was really lame and cheesy' because that is annoying and just plain rude. Nice reviews will be accepted with good grace.**


End file.
